This Core Unit will assist the individual Research Projects by serving the following functions: 1) Sequencing of integration sites on oncoretroviral, foamy, Adeno AAV and lentiviral vectors; approximately 7,500 integration sites will be sequenced during the period of this program project (1,500 per year). 2) Testing whether these integration sites correspond the DNase I hypersensitive chromatin in CD34+ hemopoietic cells. This will be accomplished by testing DNase I sensitivity of the integration sites and upstream and downstream sequences, using the high throughput quantitative real-time PCR methodology developed by Regulome Corporation. 3) Using informatic approaches, determine the structural characteristics of these sites and their distribution in the genome, as well as other features as requested by the PIs of the projects and described in the individual projects. 4) Cloning and sequencing of insulating elements from the human genome. 5) Testing whether the cloned potential insulating elements are DNase I hypersensitive in CD34+ cells as well as in cells of endodermic, ectodermic and mesodermic lineages. 7) Assisting the projects with any other sequencing or informatics needs they develop during the course of this PPG.